Never shit where you eat!
by Cengiz
Summary: It was an easy rule. Never shit where you eat. And it kept him from many problems. Problems that would have crop up when dating someone you work with. But then...


**A/N:** Hello everybody,

I know it took me ages to upload something new. I'm so sorry. Most of you probably won't remember me. Anyway. Some days ago I had a little talk with friends where that phrase, never shit where you eat, came up. It inspired me to write this littel story.

So far, it isn't beta-read. I hope there aren't too bad mistakes. (If so, feel free to point them out)

I don't own Primeval. (If so, there would have been a 6th season. Definitely!)

Enjoy!

* * *

It was an easy rule.

**Never shit where you eat. Keep work work, and privacy privacy.**

And it kept him from many problems. Problems that would have crop up when dating someone you work with.

Even back at Sandhurst, where he did his military training, this rule kept him out of trouble. Whenever a female cadet came up to him, he just needed to say those words and it was done. They knew they had no chance and eventually stopped trying. And he could focus more on his tasks. He didn't become one of the youngest Captains for nothing. And focussing on the training instead of chasing after girls made it so much easier. Well he did go out with girls. Of course. After all he was good looking, handsome, with a pleasant smile and well defined abs. But he only went out with girls he met at bars or those who had been suggested by friends. Whenever it came to an end, and unfortunately that happened quite fast, he didn't have to deal with seeing her anymore.

Not like one of his fellows, who hooked up with another cadet in their second trimester. They broke up half a year later, shortly before their final exams, and it went dirty.

Dirtier than dirty!

The poor guy was devastated and, of course, failed the examination.

That couldn't happen to him. And he was proud of it! Being named as the most focussed cadet at this Royal Military Academy. Having a great reputation among both the cadets and the instructors.

And he stuck to his rule!

**Never shit where you eat!**

...

Dammit!

If he had known that it was so hard, he wouldn't have returned to the ARC. He would have stayed the hell away from it.

Not only that he lost so many friends: His soldiers, he was responsible for. Connor, Abby and Danny, who disappeared, lost in the Cretaceous. And Sarah. Oh Sarah! She died so horrible. And he couldn't do anything to protect her.

He had failed. Damn! Terribly failed.

He promised himself that this would never ever happen again.

But then, after he saw her, got acquainted with her, got used to her bubbly bright nature, he started to feel something strange.

Something he shouldn't feel. Not towards a colleague. So he just downplayed it as a try of his heart to fill this hole that was left behind by his dear friends.

And then, after Connor and Abby came back through the Anomaly, he really thought: _'Now everything will be fine again. The feelings will subside.' _

But damn, they didn't. Quite the contrary. They grew! And he didn't like that at all.

It scared the shit out of him. Loosing focus or self-control was the worst that could happen to a soldier like him.

And now, he didn't know what to do. He really didn't know.

_'Get a grip man! She is a co-worker. A friend. Thinking more of her would only complicate things.' _

And he mustn't!

He had to be focussed. Making sure that his team, his soldiers and the ARC were safe. He was the Head of Security. It was his job to protect them, his responsibility, his passion.

Seeing more in her would only cause trouble. Not just for him, for her as well. Heck, even for the whole facility.

That was what he told himself whenever these feelings started to show up, whenever he started thinking about her. Thinking about what she was doing, what she was wearing, to whom she was talking to, or whenever he fantasised about her and her ridiculous short skirts, her incredible long legs or her impossible high heels. Whenever he dreamed about her, being in his home, lying on his bed, wearing nothing else than just those shoes.

_'Dammit! Focus! Stay focused! On the job, not her!'_

Geez! This was so demanding, so exhausting. They were co-workers, colleagues.

_'Stick to your rule, man! Never shit where you eat!' _

He mustn't fail.

His job was to protect the people. Not looking her over every time they were in the same room, what happened quite a lot. After all, they had their desks almost next to each other. Well, not quite, but within a couple of steps. Actually, his work desk was in an office right next to the armoury, but then he would have needed much longer to get to the ADD in case of an incursion. That, and only that, was why he had arranged to get an extra desk in the hub. And being there in case of an incursion was the only reason he stayed there during most of his shift. Plus, he had to look over what she was doing. Not that she was incapable of doing her job. No! She was best at what she did.

Smart!

Brilliant!

Perfect!

She was perfect.

Only in doing her job, of course!

She was the best field coordinator he had worked with. The best he could ever imagine to work with. She made him feel more comfortable just by hearing her voice, made him feel safer by knowing he could count on her to point out possible risks when they had their field missions; locking those shining rips in time, chasing down creatures that came through, and making sure civilians weren't at risk.

With her he felt more confident, less guilty. Simply said, she completed him.

In doing his job!

Just his job, nothing else!

It wasn't true that he cared for her more than for other colleagues. He would have carried everyone around half of the day when they had an allergic shock. He would have risk his life for everyone in this building to get the antidote. Not just her. And that Abby was looking at him since then with that knowing look, didn't help in the slightest. He was just protecting a co-worker, a colleague who was essential for the team. She was important. More important than him. More important than anyone.

OK. The most important person was probably Temple, but he could look after himself. Heck, that lad managed to survive the Cretaceous for over a year. OK, he probably would have died without Abby at his side. Most definitely! But she looked after Connor, always.

And he didn't have to look after Abby. Well, still look after her, that was his job, but she was tough. Half of his soldiers got creeps towards her. They saw her fighting with creatures that scared the shit out of them. And she was a civilian.

So, it was only reasonable to focus on people who needed a little more protection. Such as her.

True, she did defuse a bomb. And, she did fight against future predators without being trained for it. But still, she was so tiny, so fragile. And did he already mention that she was important!

Caring about her was reasonable!

And when did he change from focussing on the job to thinking about her?

_'Damn! Man! Stop looking at her! People will notice. Stop staring!'_

_'And stop shooting daggers at that tech guy. He's only talking to her. About work! You're at work! She is a co-worker! Stop looking her over.'_

_'See, she noticed. And now she's coming over. Quick, look at your file. Act as if you're busy. Don't look! Don't look!'_

_'Hell, that skirt is short, and the way she's swaying her hips. Damn, focus!'_

"Um, Becker, are you busy?"

_'Say yes! Yes! Very busy.'_

"No! You need something?"

_'Great!'_

"Can I ask you a favour?"

_'Say no! Say no!'_

"Sure!"

"Um, well you know Peake, the tech from the IT?"

"Yeah, what's with him?"

_'What did he do? Did he threaten you? Did he misbehave? I'm gonna kill that guy!'_

"Well, he kinda asked me out. And, well, I'm really not interested in him, but I didn't want to offend his feelings or reject him in front of everyone, so I said I'm already dating someone. Well, and he wanted to know who. He didn't stop asking and it was really annoying, but I didn't want to make a fuss, so I kinda ended up telling him that it was you, but only because I know for some reason he's scared of you. And it was really just a white lie, I only wanted him to stop..."

_'Stop looking at her lips. Focus! She just wanted to get rid of that guy. She just used you, because she knows you'll protect her. You are co-workers. Co-workers! Don't let your heart beat that fast, calm down. Man, calm down. And damn stop grinning like a loon! It's just a normal talk.' _

"... I really thought he would leave it at that, and I definitely didn't want to cause you trouble. I am so sorry, but he didn't stop talking to me. I guess he didn't buy the lie. So, he kinda dared me. And I didn't want to back out. Well, it was only because I knew he wouldn't let me hear the end of it and I feared he could tell the whole tech staff from section five that I lied and they already bad-mouthed about me for working so close with you. Anyway, I kinda ended up agreeing in a double date to proof that we are dating. And that date is today, after work. So, would you help me pretending that we are dating? I totally understand when you're angry at me now and don't want to. I really don't want to force you. I know it's a lie. I really don't want to trouble you. And you probably have other stuff to do after work. I am so sorry I lied. If you want me to tell him the truth I will do it, of course. Instantly! Becker? Could you please say something?"

_'Say sorry, but no! Never shit where you eat! Never shit where you eat!'_

"Don't worry Jess. I'm not angry. And I will go out with you on that date. I'd love to."

_'Jeez! You're doomed!' _

...

_'Wait a second! Did she just tell me that the tech staff is bad-mouthing her? I better pay them a visit and make sure this will stop!'_

* * *

**A/N:** I hope you had fun reading it.

So, I'm curious what you think about that rule. Did it happen to you? Do you know someone who hooked up with someone close at work and it went wrong. Or the contrary, it went well? _  
_

Please hit that little button and tell me.

Have a nice day!

:o)


End file.
